


The Silver World

by ArasMRinga



Category: Fullmetal Alchemist (Anime 2003)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, Family Dynamics, Fluff and Angst
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-08
Updated: 2020-02-08
Packaged: 2021-02-28 06:53:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 9,350
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22609585
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArasMRinga/pseuds/ArasMRinga
Summary: Good stories need conflict. Battles, anger and death litter good adventures and epic tales. But people deserve better than that.So this is a story about what Edward and Alphonse deserved and the person who would give them that life if they could.---They were just boys.Just boys. Boys who had just had the only thing in their world ripped away from them.Of course, this wasn’t really true. They still had Grandma Rockbell, Winry and each other. And me.
Kudos: 5





	1. They Were Merely Boys

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this as a self-fulfilment piece. I wanted to read something like this so I wrote it.  
> It was actually inspired by one of those silly jokes about shows not having parents and the Fullmetal Alchemist reply being Edwards one-armed shrug. 
> 
> If you read this, I hope you enjoy and let me know if it is something you wanted to see written too.

They were just boys. 

Just boys. Boys who had just had the only thing in their world ripped away from them. 

Of course, this wasn’t really true. They still had Grandma Rockbell, Winry and each other. And me. 

~

"Trisha?" I said softly to her one day. "Trisha, how are you feeling?" 

She smiled, her head lolling over. There wasn't a cough that wracked her body, just a chill that sucked everything from her. I knew it, the boys didn't.

"I'm okay dear. Thank you for letting me rest." 

"Always. Now, did you finish it?" 

She nodded her head slightly, pointing at the side table. Tears had sprung to my eyes suddenly. I wasn't ready, but I knew what was coming. I wiped them away quickly.

"Thank you, Trisha. You let me into your life when I had nowhere else to go. I don't know how I can repay you." 

"Keep your word and that will be more than enough." She spoke softly, dizzy behind her eyes, spinning in her own head. 

"I'm sorry Hohenheim isn't here."

She huffed at that. "I don't mind." Then she smiled again. "I don't know how you knew, but I have to say, having you here has been…"

I put her to sleep then and left. No matter how much I wanted to stay with her more, be there every moment to help and support, I kept my distance for one reason. 

I let them have her. 

~

Now, they had me. 

The sun was setting and Alphonse's shivering was now more likely due to the wind instead of the tears.

"Why are you still here?" 

Edward's voice was sharp and bitter, but barely louder than a whisper. 

"I just want to take you home." 

Edward didn't answer me. He didn't look at me, only clenched his fist tighter on his thigh. They were in their suits, as I knew they would be. And they had stayed later than even Winry and her grandmother could. I stooped down and caught my hands underneath Alphonse's arms. He was a healthy boy and weighed a good amount for his age, but I hefted him up into my arms and cradled his tear-stained cheeks against my shoulder. 

"Come on, Edward." I turned around and began the slow, dreary walk to the boy's house. At first, I didn't hear Edward walking beside us, but after a while, I felt a tug and glanced down to see that Edward had taken his brother's hand where it dangled. 

Their house already felt cold when we entered, all of us aware of the presence that should be there. Placing Alphonse down I lead them into the kitchen. On the table were the sandwiches and vegetables I'd placed there before we left for the funeral. 

"Go eat. You're hungry, aren't you?" 

Al strolled over to the table, stomach picking up the pace where his heart could not and it was only after glaring hard at me than seeing the relieved face of Al, did Ed follow. After watching them eat for a bit and finally after Edward quit peeking his eye furiously over at me, I snuck out of the house. 

I didn't go far, merely to the tree in the yard to lean against it, and I waited. I could imagine the moment Edward noticed I was gone he'd jump on the opportunity to cheer up his little brother with his plan. The plan his heart was set on, the plan I had to stop. Perhaps, if I was lucky Al would say it was ridiculous and coax his brother to go to bed. Postponing the conversation this long may have given Al enough time to strengthen his nerve to do so. However, that was very unlikely. The more probable outcome would be that Ed's stubborn and determined will would persuade Al and the two of them might not sleep at all tonight. Making tomorrow all the more challenging. But, tomorrow it would be, I was giving them tonight. Tonight they could delusion themselves, tonight they could try and say that alchemy could fix it, tonight they could believe she was coming back. I wouldn't take tonight from them, but tomorrow I'd do everything and anything to erase it away and all the pain and planning it held.

When the lights were off and the night was far too cold for my fingers and toes I reentered the Elric household. Flopping on the sofa, I rest my eyes. The only sleep I could manage with the aching in my chest.

I rose at the crack of dawn, neck screaming and eyes heavy. With a grunt and a shove, I got on my feet and swiftly began rubbing the sleep away. Even though the fog remained, I strode through the house. I went first to the boy's bedroom. They weren't there, so I veered towards their father's study. 

Sure enough, they were both snoring and drooling among the papers and opened books on the floor. Even though it was unlike them to fall asleep without intention, yesterday had been rougher on them then some lifetimes could be. With gentle fingers, I brushed aside Edward's blonde locks from his face. His face was so peaceful and relaxed compared to the scrunched up turmoil it'd been in for the past few weeks. It seems as though his smiling face would only appear when he slept or I did. Of course, Alphonse's hadn't been any different, neither of them has any reason to smile since their mother was found collapsed 12 days ago.

I picked Al up first. Taking him to his bed slowly, I tucked him in even though I suspected he may only sleep for one more hour at most. His face contorted a little as he shifted into the position he preferred in his sleep and the tiniest of grins escaped onto my cheeks. With the moment fading, I exited their bedroom to collect the eldest. 

The floorboards in the study were loose and my approach stirred Edward as the panels squeaked. His eyes furrowed and blinked as sleep ran away, taking all of his peace with it. 

"Huh?" He groaned as he shifted and sat up to see me. With a piece of scrap paper he'd been using for notes stuck to his face, Edward rubbed his eyes and focussed on me. "What are you doing?" 

"The floor didn't look very comfortable," I say in reply as I crouch down and remove the paper from his cheek. "Would you like to go to bed for a while longer?"

For a moment, I saw the offer process in his eyes. The slow rise and fall of his eyelids passing the information through to his over-tired brain. But the fire quickly awoke and burned with the fuel of the morning.

"No," he said snarkily. "I have important things to do." 

"Such as?"

"None of your business!" He snatched the paper back from my hand and pushed off his knee to stand. 

I stayed on my knees letting him feel in control as he went to snap the books he'd been studying shut. When he was about to complete his defiance I got up also. I reasoned, "Well, nothing important can be accomplished without a proper breakfast. Let's go make some."

"I don't want any." 

"We'll see. At least come make some for Al." I didn't look Edward in the eyes, his fighting spirit too abrasive to compete with. Instead, I kept my head up and facing forward as I let the bait settle inside Ed’s brain. 

A few minutes after I had left their father’s study and began to scrounge around the kitchen, Edward budged past me and reached into one of the lower cupboards to remove a large bag of oats. I put a pot on the fire to boil water and let Edward sit, unamused, at the table. 

Edward remains scowling for the rest of the day. All through breakfast, after Al woke up and joined us, even while they read more of their father’s books, Edward continued to knit his eyebrows together. The wall was forming steadily and the dam was going to wreak havoc. 

“That’s enough alchemy reading for today, boys.” 

Alphonse perked up and looked over towards me, while Edward ignored me. 

“What do you mean?” Alphonse asked me. 

“It’s nice out,” I replied gesturing outside. “You should head out and play.”

“We’re busy,” Ed interjects. 

“It wasn’t a suggestion.” Ed tsks at my words and finally sets those golden orbs on me to burn me. “I won’t have you wasting away in here with books you should be saving for a rainy day.”

Then, the seven-year-old got up abruptly from his seat, onto his little legs and whipped his hair out of his eyes. Eyes that were clearly angry, angry with the flames of grief and barely swallowed sorrow. 

“What do you mean you ‘won’t have it’?” Edward screamed at me. “You’re not our mom!”

There it was. I didn’t expect it to come out so quickly, but I knew it would. Beads of tears sprung to Al’s eyes and Ed held his breath, skin paling visibly. 

“You’re right, Ed. I’m not.” I entered deeper into the study and bent down to wipe away at Al’s eyes. “But, in the short time I knew her, I got to know just how much she cared about you.”

I took Alphonse’s book from his shaking hands and helped him up. “Now is not the time for this. Now, we should go outside and enjoy the sunshine.” 

As I passed I snatched Edward's wrist above his shaking fist and led him and his brother out. He could've fought against me but instead only dragged his feet, snapping at me all the way.

"We don't have time for this. Aren't you listening, witch?" He grumbled as he reached the entryway. 

"But you said it wasn't any of my business. And so the only thing that's my business is making sure we get our exercise." Ed frowned at my reply, irritated that I'd twisted his words. 

Immediately once we were outside, Edward grabbed a hold of Alphonse and sprinted away from me as fast as their feet could go. I didn't bother chasing them. I knew they would be safe, they knew this landscape and to stay away from the river. I occupied myself with Trisha's belongings, packing them away for when the wounds weren't as painful. The dampness on my sleeve the only feeling I recognized beyond the thunderstorm swirling in my stomach. It was only late in the day that I set the light in the upstairs bedroom. In fact, I'm sure my anxiety fast-tracked everything, including supper. It was already cold once I heard the front door open. Edward burst in and screamed at me with tears in his eyes.

"What are you playing at Opal!" He yelled. 

Alphonse was behind him, also crying, and wheezed a little. "How-how did you know about-?" 

"I'm-I'm sorry." 

"Why! Why are you doing this?!" Edward yelled at me again, stomping towards me, outraged.

I sighed. Turning to the table where the crumpled paper lay beside my place. Retrieving it I hand it to Edward Elric and watch as he glances over it. Flushed cheeks bleach.

I'd read it enough the corners where damaged. It read:   
'Sweet Opal, as you know, my time is short. It isn't really as long as I'd have liked, I still have so much I want to enjoy with Ed and Al. They are so bright and special-just like their father- and I hate to leave them. Please, look after them as you said you would. Make sure they eat their breakfast so they grow big and strong. Keep them out of the house to explore and play instead of in those books all the time. But, never stifle their alchemy. It brings me the greatest joy to watch them learn and practice, I hope it does the same to you. I have some money saved for them and I trust you to help them use it wisely. My recipe book and house are at your disposal to keep them safe, warm and well-fed. And don't forget the upstairs light to beckon them home in the evenings, goodness knows what they'd do without.  
And boys, if you read this. Know that I love you and always will. Keep each other safe, watch out for each other. Support each other. I want you to be looked after, so listen to Opal and do as she says. She's wise for her years, she's very much like you. I hope you live well and long and can move on after I'm gone. Hold me in your hearts, but live for the day. Without me in the way.  
Love, Trisha Elric.'

Trisha's name was scrolled at the bottom and her signature was clumsy. I still can't tell if it has her hand or her heart that caused that. Edward read it over. And over. Eventually, Alphonse went over and read it for himself and surprisingly neither of them had anything to say. They put the letter on the counter, ate their cold supper and excused themselves. I didn't stop them, didn't do much of anything until I went to put the light out upstairs and overheard them talking when I returned.

"Mom wants Opal to take care of us, brother. Isn't that okay?"

"Not when she's trying to replace her."

"But mom said that she wants us to move on. And to listen to Opal."

"We can't, Al." Ed escalated. "We can't just give up on mom." 

"But should we really ignore her dying wish?"

"Didn't you read the first part? She didn't want to leave us, she wants to be alive, Al. With us. We have to bring her back."

"Perhaps," Al conceded, no one telling Edward otherwise. "We should at least think about it though."

"It's fine, Al. We can still study and train while living the way mom wanted. We'll just have to pretend to listen to what our babysitter says while we're at it." 

Ed sounded barely deterred by my precautionary warning. He was as stubborn as a brick wall that one, only a trick of alchemy would change his mind. And by then it would be too late. I was determined too though.

From the top of the stairs, I called out to them, making my voice distant and airy. "Boys," their whispering stopped. "It's getting late." 

They went to bed about an hour later and that's how our lives began.


	2. Resisting

"Edward." 

"Not again." He grumbled to himself.

"Would you come here for a moment?" 

'Like I have a choice.' He thought, slamming his book closed. 'What is with this woman?' He wondered begrudgingly as he trudged towards Opal's voice. It was always, 'Edward, this' or 'Edward, that', he couldn't get a minute of peace it seemed. 

At first, he didn't see anything wrong with her requests. He still didn't much like them, but when Opal asked him to play with Al and Winry or help with supper he figured she was just keeping up her bargain with his mother. However, with each passing day, week, and month, he became more and more peeved by the strange persistence her requests had. Al didn't have his back on it either, not anymore. In the beginning, the two of them would do what she asked as quickly as possible in order to return to father's study, but that was less the case now. Now, Alphonse would take pleasure in staying as long as possible in the garden or the kitchen with Opal. Sometimes, he wouldn't practice alchemy at all with Ed. 

One time Edward had confronted him about it. "What about mom?"

Al had looked sad and agreed eagerly to work with Ed for a lot that day but come the next morning. Alphonse was back in the clutches of the sugary poison that woman enticed him with. 

"There you are!" She said enthusiastically as she pushed her long curly hair out of her face. "I was hoping you could go with Al to the station."

"Why?" 

"I heard from Winry that her grandmother has a client coming in this evening and I wanted to go say hello and help them with their things," Al said with a smile. 

"I thought it was an excellent idea."

"I don't wanna," Edward said frankly.

Her stupid eyes started for a moment until she read his expression and turned away. 

"Then I suppose you will go alone then. Huh, Al?"

Alphonse had a harder time letting it go, which puzzled Edward. 

"Are you sure brother?" 

"Yeah, I'm sure. I have more important things to do than running off to greet some worthless stranger!" Edward spat at Alphonse and his younger brother trembled softly.

"It'll be alright, Al. Go off and show off that wonderful hospitality. Ed will stay here as he wants. You can't expect him to follow you everywhere you go." 

Al rushed off with Opal's pressing and Edward was left alone with her. After Opal was sure Al was out of earshot she addressed him.

"I understand you don't like me much, but that is no excuse to be rude to your brother. Your brother who loves you and wants to be a positive influence to his community."

"Put a cork in it! Your little Al speech is super old!"

"Fine...you're right. This is about you. Edward, I don't know much about alchemy, I have no talent in it, but I do know this. The law of equivalent exchange is more than it seems. It-" but Edward barged in instantly then.

"You don't know what you're talking about!" He shouted. "You're just trying to put a wedge in this family. Why don't you just go back where you came from and leave us alone! We were perfect before you showed up." 

Edward's mind raced. 'Ever since you showed up mom began to be a little more tired, a little sicker and she even wrote you that letter. Like she knew you knew she was going to die.'

"You killed my mom! I hate you!" He screamed after a pause long enough for her to have moved more to his side. His words were directly in her face and he ran off, out the door. 

Edward ran down the dirt road and veered at first to Winry's house, but then he remembered Al was going to be going there. Instead, he ran through the fields to some of the secret hideouts he and Al had discovered over the years. 'It's all her fault', he thought as his eyes stung and his skin pricked against the wind. 

'I'll bring mom back and then that witch will be sent packing. I'll bring you back mom.' His thoughts spilt out of his mouth and his eyes and he hugged his legs to his chest.


	3. Nightmare

It had been some time since Edward had run away from me and hadn't returned until Alphonse finally convinced him to. Alphonse was so considerate of the two of us. I decided to ignore their alchemy preparations in lieu of Edward's outburst. It set my stomach churning when I overheard them talking, but a river couldn't be redirected in a month. With each passing day, I became more and more paranoid about their progress. The thing that scared me the most is the gap that was obvious between their devotion.   
Alphonse, while a wonderful alchemist, also had so many talents in the kitchen (as I found out when he helped me with the food so often). He was slowly warming up to my presence, unlike his brother who has taken to practically cursing me with his body language alone. 

The Rockbell's took the boys during the day about half the time. Both those ladies having much better relationships with the Elric brothers than I can hope for. When I popped over I would catch Edward blowing up at one of the two strong ladies and see them charge right back. That power to tame the wild beast never ceased to amaze. He also seemed so normal around them, he didn't act deliberately nasty to their attempts to help or their chores. I didn't know what I'd do without them. 

My worries about their 'secret' scheme were abruptly halted one night when I woke to wails. Edward was staying the night at the Rockbell's since I had done yet another thing to offend him. Alphonse, however, stayed here with me because the day before we had put bread out to rise, which he'd wanted to complete. Now, in the dark of night, the shadows cried desperately. 

I was in his bedroom sooner than I realized what had happened. Without my robe or light, I shuffled up to the dark form of Al's bed where the sobs were coming from. 

"Al? Al." I held his small frame between my arms as his sobs continued to rack through. "Shh. Shh. Calm down." 

He couldn't, the tears taking over. In a panic, I racked my brain for any tune I could.

"I'm still alive but I'm barely breathing." The first line rings out, low and long. "Just praying to a god that I don't believe in. 'Cause I got time while she got freedom. 'Cause when a heart breaks, no it don't break even." 

Alphonse's crying has finally calmed a little to listen. The lyrics leave me smoothly and their parallel isn't foreign to me. 

"... 'cause when a heart breaks, no it don't break even." When the line ends I look down through the dark and wipe at Al's cheeks.

"Where is that from?" 

"It's not important. Are you alright?"

"I had a nightmare. I was all alone." The shaking of the emotions came again. My arms flexed a little tighter. "I'd walk around the house and their ghosts would disappear every time I got close. Brother too. Where is he?"

"Don't worry, Al. Ed's just at Winry's, he'll be back in the morning."

"He's usually here. He's always here."

I kept soothing Al long into the night, but I'm not sure if he ever truly got back to sleep. The two of us stiffly left his room at the earliest crack of dawn and went to the living room. 

Wrapping him in a blanket I continued to sweep my fingers through his sandy hair, his head on my lap. 

"Al, how often do you have this nightmare?"

"I don't know." The apathetic reply came with a shrug.

"Do you see your mom when you're awake?" The salt in my voice caused his rosy eyes to look up. "Like whenever they're not at the kitchen table. Or Edward doesn't smile because the casserole doesn't come out the way it used to. Or no matter how much I pack, the halls seem to hold onto to her spirit."

We swallow shallowly and he nods, the lump in his throat likely as thick as the one in mine. "I don't think we can stay here." 

Edward barges in shortly after that and Al acts as though nothing happened. "Let's go read brother," he said.


	4. Escape

The winter was perfect. The dark mornings covered all life with a mist of sleep. Even my eyes were heavy, but the weight in my arms was a steady reminder to keep moving. I had run the boys to exhaustion yesterday; chores, games and exercises not for the weak of will. Then, past the time the moon began to retire I loaded up the wagon with the luggage. After cradling their sleeping bodies in a warm nest of blankets large enough to support a bear, I set out. I was lucky that they'd both been so tired that they fell asleep in their winter clothes so all I had to do was put them in their jackets and mitts. Fingers numb, I arrived at the station and unpacked. Once our things were at the platform I stayed vigilant beside them to breath on their red noses and rub their cheeks softly. 

Finally, an hour out from departure, I woke Alphonse. He jerked wildly when I did and almost disturbed his brother. 

"Shh, it's okay Al. Today's the day." 

His sleep quickly dissolved replaced by substantial understanding. I had warned him of this adventure in the weeks prior. 

He crawled out of the cart and I gingerly hefted Edward into my arms. We waited on the platform, both pensive of every twitch from the snoozing alchemist. I breathed the biggest sigh of relief when the train pulled into the station with Edward snoring all the while. 

Alphonse and the coach-hand loaded our bags as I set Edward down in the car.

"Is it such a rush ma'am?" 

"Pardon?"

"Well, to be on this early train in this weather before the little ones are even awake." He explained. "I figured you must be in a hurry to somewhere."

I grinned sourly. "From somewhere, actually."

Alphonse had already fallen asleep beside Edward when I sat down. The warmth lulled us to sleep as the stinging cold was chased away. I might have followed if the murmuring Edward didn't strain my heart out of my chest. I thought about the conversation I had with the Rockbells a few days before.

'I'm sure Edward won't agree to this plan of yours.' 'I know he won't. But I'm not giving him the option. We'll leave on the early train while he's asleep. He won't be able to say goodbye.'

She'd advised me against it, knowing how badly Edward would react. I knew the risks. Too well.

I was prepared for the fallout.

"What the-?!" Edward exclaimed frantically when he roused to the sounds and movement of the train car. 

"Brother!" Al responded to the jolt of excitement. "You're awake."

"Where the hell are we?!" His eyes honed in on me. Alphonse was my saving grace against Edward's deadlock stare. 

"We're on a train, brother. We're going to Central." 

Though Edward listened to Al, as always, he refused to back off his assault on me. "And why are we going to Central of all places in the middle of bloody winter?"

"Because my job starts shortly after we arrive." I disclose, unenthusiastically. 

For a moment, Edward's fury dies, his mind excited. I could practically hear his thoughts. 'The witch is saying goodbye with a last-ditch attempt to get us to like her.' 

"We're moving to Central until I can save enough money to balance the budget. The Rockbell's have clients who have agreed to lend us their apartment while they're away in exchange for discounts on their automail." Before Edward can get a word in edgewise, I continue the explanation I've rehearsed a dozen times. "It isn't a perfect plan. We'll need to be prepared to relocate again once our time is up and you two will need to be extra careful of strangers and of getting lost. But as long as we stick together, watch each other’s backs and communicate with one another our plans, the pros outweigh the cons."

Alphonse jumped in then too. Also, silencing Edward's protests. "We're going to get to go to an alchemy city. There are bound to be teachers and libraries and techniques we can find. Not to mention it will be such a fun adventure!"

"Depending on how things go, we could even enrol both of you in a school, maybe one with an alchemy course. And Edward," he glares at me after ceasing his hissing with Al. "This is only temporary until I can get a better paying job back home. There is a good opportunity in Central which will give me the experience I need. As soon as we can, we'll all be back home, but I promised you're mother to watch over you and keep you. This is the only way to do that." I got up and walked away from our seats, seemingly having had the last word. 

That was until Edward screamed at my back. "Well, why don't you just die. Then we could sell your organs in Central! You're far more valuable in pieces, witch!" 

I exited the train car, breath baited. He was rightfully angry and I knew how this plan would be received. That didn't stop the strain forming in my cheeks.


	5. The Letter

The place was tiny, cramped for a family used to the country. The whole city was suffocating, the air heavy with the reeking smells of people and sewage and business burners. My job was just as constricting, with steady hours of smiling and paperwork and fetching 'that thing's lost in the back room. It wasn't glamorous, or of high skill, but my boss fancies me so the pay was beyond what the work was worth. Then, when the day was over, I'd head down the streets and up to the apartment we were renting with the Rockbell's service. The one-bedroom flat wasn't much, but it was warm and had a table where we could eat and the boys could study and there was a cheap restaurant next door. The boys ate there most meals, as I wasn't off work before their stomachs grumbled loudly. I saw very little of them actually. Our interactions were cold and short on the days I worked and when I was off they were bitter and stressed like acid washes.   
Alphonse assured me each day that they were being safe. Looking out for strangers, staying away from traffic, and being friendly with the neighbours and people they met. 

One day, I was just arriving back to the apartment when I ran into one of the other tenants who lived there.

"Oh," she exclaimed. "I didn't know Shelley had moved out."

"She didn't," I assured this distraught, round woman. "They're away on holiday so they're renting their place to us."

"Oh, that's right. I remember now. So you must be the mother of those two little rascals who run around day after day." She pursed her lips joyously.

"Actually," I grimace. "I'm not their mother. I'm just a friend. Have they been causing you any trouble?"

"Oh," she's taken aback for a moment before recovering. "Well, not really trouble, I'd say. They are rather exuberant, aren't they?"

"Well, I'm often busy so if they cause you any trouble be sure to give them a swift talking to." 

"The little minxes are rather charming, but I'll be sure to do just that." She continued on with a smile on her plump face. Her words lingered after she'd left and I entered the flat a spell later. 

Inside I found the two boys, sprawled crisscrossed on the double mattress. Without bothering to change out of their soiled clothes, they snored faithfully with dirt still covering their arms and faces. After rearranging their flaring limbs and dabbing a cloth to the darkened cheeks, I returned to the living room. My mind wandered to the countryside, how they never got themselves this dirty when they were surrounded by open fields. To how much I found I missed it. But we had to be here. 

That wasn't because I needed this job. I mean I did but I could have managed to get by until Wilbur promoted me that the grocers or I could have made a stand to sell goods. I could have done something other than work for the man who paid me handsomely because he was checking out my ass day in and day out. I fulfilled our first purpose for being here shortly after we arrived. I had waited on a street curb and timed my actions perfectly. A mailman, the mailbox curb, and a boy. He had been skipping around in the puddles and mud when I came running over. 

"Hey. Hey!" I got his attention with some exasperated cries. "Oi, kid, could you bring this to that mailman over there? I'm running late. Here's some money for your trouble."

Leaving the letter and some change in his shocked little hand I ran off in a random direction. Once far enough I looked back just to see the lad pull on the mail man's jacket. The deed was done and I hoped it would work, but I still had my own work to do. With the thought solid in my mind I let my body sleep a few measly hours.


	6. Witch Hunt

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning. In this chapter, there is reference to darker themes. Nothing is graphic, and if you've already seen Fullmetal than it's better than the average episode, but I figured I say so anyways.

"When do you think the witch will take us home?" Edward asked Alphonse when they were lounging in the new apartment Opal had secured for them. It was even worse than the last one, the mattress was lumpy and supported by a rickety wooden frame. The walls were yellow and Edward was convinced that the bumping in the night was a raccoon or some similar creature in the walls. He hated it there, even more so because he had to be there with the witch starring over his shoulder every second. 

"I don't know, brother. Whenever she can, I suppose." Alphonse smoothed down his shirt where he lay on the pillows they had stacked on the floor. The rain was pouring down outside and they hadn't felt like darting between shelter all afternoon. 

"What if we just-" Edward started until Alphonse sat up to glare at him. "Oh, fine!" He amended. 

Edward's angry voice sat between them for a bit and it was only when Edward readjusted besides his brother did he speak again. "Why do you stick up for that witch, Al? She's done nothing but be a nuisance and we're nowhere close to reviving mom because of her."

Alphonse didn't reply. Not for a long time. Edward's hatred continued to fester and Al knew that nothing he could say on her behalf would fix it. In fact, he thought that if he said anything about his feelings for Opal, Edward might grow to hate him too. He didn't want that, so he kept his mouth shut. 

"Some shit called that witch our mom once. Can you believe that?!" 

~

It had been a good day. 

Edward was the only one home, Alphonse having been invited to a birthday party from one of the boys in his class. Opal had enrolled both of them but after a month or so Edward couldn't take the stupidity of the classroom and agreed to behave himself if Opal let him stay home. It was maybe 9 o'clock, the sun had set a while ago and Edward couldn't tell if he appreciated the absence of Al for a night or not. On one hand, he had the mattress to himself, while on the other he missed Al and it made him bitter to think Al could just stay the night with a friend when they had important work to do. He heard the front door bang shut and huffed. 

Then he heard sobbing. 

The witch was sobbing. Edward peaked his head out of the door to his bedroom into the open area and saw her. Her dress shirt was ripped at the shoulder and bunched up awkwardly around her waist. She looked sick, with horrid tears and cries leaking from her as she clutched onto her abdomen. Ed watched as she sank down to the floor and held her head in her hands. 

A knock came at the door.

Opal jolted upright and whipped around in a panic. 

"Opal!" It was a man's voice. One Edward didn't recognize. "Opal!" 

Opal steeled herself and opened her mouth, before having to swallow again. "Tell-" her voice broke.

"Tell your father I'm not coming back to work. We'll move out in the next week." 

"Opal, you don't have to do that. It wasn't serious, he'll forgive you." Whatever they were talking about, Edward noticed how Opal nearly lost it at that. She doubled over on herself and choked out.

"Leave us alone! Don't-" she couldn't finish the statement. She collapsed again and Edward watched anxiously with her for the voice on the other side of the door. After a long time the silence warded off the whimpers and Opal lay motionless on the floor in the entry. 

Edward didn't go to her. He didn't move. He eventually laid down, mind numb and unsure of what to do or how to act. 

The next morning he crept out of his room and saw she hadn't moved. He began to make breakfast from the meagre ingredients they still had in the cupboard. Loudly. Opal woke with a jump as he clanked his bowl with his spoon and smashed his cup on the counter. 

"Edward! I-" 

"Slept on the floor like a rug, yeah I know. What if Al had come home this morning?" Edward berated her as always. Without looking at her either. 

"I-I thought you and Al were-" as she sputtered and fought to compose herself, Edward let out his thoughts.

"Like I would go to a sleepover with those losers. I mean, Al's great, but all those other guys don't know their elbow from their name."

"Yes, but-"

"When'd you get in last night, witch? You didn't come to make me dinner, aren't you supposed to be taking care of me. Jeez, some babysitter." 

Opal sighed. Her swollen eyes sunk and her slit lips curled down. 

"You're right." She paused, watching his head bow over his bowl. "When Alphonse comes home, give him the news."

"What news?!" Edward foreigned.

Opal stood at the bathroom door and peered back at the fighting expression on Edward's face. 

"I'm bringing you home." And in reply Edward hollered in excitement, saying things like 'it was about time' and 'the witch is good for something', but he didn't look away from Opal until she disappeared in the bathroom. The blue ovals below her jaw and red marks on her arms called his eyes.


	7. Derailment

The train ride through the country had Alphonse wide-eyed with the type of excitement I hadn't seen on them yet. It reminded me of the same dazzling expressions I knew they would wear whenever they performed one of their alchemy reactions. I haven't been fortunate enough to see that look on Edward yet, but Alphonse's smile was enough. It could just get me through. Ed got me through too. It was in his own unique ways, like how I could spy his own little smirk at Al from where I sat a few rows away. Not with them.

Al noticed. 

"Opal?" He asked, hand resting on my knee. I have been staring out the window, not seeing anything. Only feeling. 

When I jumped Alphonse climbed up on the seat and got closer. 

"Is something the matter?" 

The smile cut into my face before I answered, "Oh, no Alphonse. I was just…"

"Did brother say something mean again? I'm sorry." We shared a look that I figured said a lot. Glancing at where Edward gleefully watched the landscape become closer and closer to his home, I felt a pain in my chest. "He just hurts you because it's easier."

I sighed lightly, seeing the remorse Al was holding in him. "It's alright Al. I know." I lift him into my lap and pull him close. "I understand what Edward's going through and I love him. I love both of you." 

My voice comes out, I feel the moving of my tongue but everything else is distant and before I know it my forehead is cold from leaning on the window. The only essence I feel is Alphonse in my lap and once I thought maybe I felt a tug on my clothes. I was probably imagining it. 

~

"Brother~" Al whined as Edward turned away from him. "Brother this is serious." He protested again. 

"Why should I care?" Edward retorted furiously.

"Because," Al began. "Opal is a good person. She's been caring for us ever since mom died and I'm worried about her. She's been spacey ever since she told us we were going home. And why so suddenly? I know we all wanted to go home but it doesn't seem like her to just drop everything she had set up and leave."

Edward huffed. "That sounds exactly like the witch to me. I say we let her daydreaming all the way to the end of the line. Leave her on the train and go back to getting mom back."

Alphonse reddened and puffed in the cheeks. Scowling, he let Edward have it. "That's enough brother!" He shouted at the crossed off Edward. "Stop treating Opal so badly just because you can't face the truth. Face it, we're never getting mom back. Nothing we've studied has said anything other than that human transmutation ends in failure. And everybody tells us that it's forbidden for good reason. No matter how much we want to, we can't bring mother back!" 

"Al, we can't just give up, we-" 

"No, brother! Mom told us in her letter, she didn't want us wasting our lives. I won't lose you too." Alphonse had begun to cry. Anger and fear and sorrow all mixing into one.   
Edward was angry too. Hurt at the words, knowing deep down what they meant and not wanting to recognize them. But it became incredibly difficult to ignore when his little brother threw them in his face. He couldn't run away, the train was still chugging along. His head and heart hurt, but he wouldn't let the tears come.

"Oi!" The boys turned around and saw Opal standing in the doorway between train cars. "That's enough, you two."

Opal stepped up to them and knelt. She looked at the tearful Elrics and mentally scolded herself. Sighing she pulled them both in. "This isn't the time or place. I'm sorry I've been… like this. And I'm sorry we've been away for so long. When we get back, I think it's time we talked."

We never really did. Edward screamed, I listened and then the future between us was slightly different than it had been.


	8. New Normal

It was finally that time. 1910, the year I have been dreading. After a little more than a year together at their home. Then a little more than a year and a half in Central and finally a few months travelling far and wide in the aftermath of the boys' big fight. It was finally here. Alphonse and Edward had grown apart ever since Alphonse officially gave up the fight for their mission. Edward never did, maybe never will. However, with strategic planning, I managed to get Edward into a course where his alchemy potential can grow and he's watched over carefully. He's already a top pupil and is now comfortably settled into the dorms at the campus he's studying at. He only comes home the day-long train ride around his or Al's birthdays or on school holidays. I believe it's for the best, the distance giving the wounds the best chance to heal for all involved. 

I know being in this house, where there are constant reminders of her, is difficult on both brothers. Yet, Alphonse, who has accepted his grief, has seemed to find comfort in the memory. While Ed finds that distance makes the heart grow fonder. Whenever he returns, the first couple of days are always the best. He spends every moment with Al and Winry, laughing, storytelling, jesting with abundance. It's only after the warmth has sent in and the homesickness has been cured does the bitterness set in. I see it in both of them. Alphonse will be in the garden, his happy, playful self and catch sight of a bumblebee dead in the dirt. His face will drop and his voice won't lift for the rest of the day. When Edward begins to grow angry at home again, Alphonse will do everything he can to appease him. Sometimes Al will go as far as to argue and fight with me on Edward's behalf. They'll team up, banish the wicked witch from their lives by sending plenty of time at the Rockbell's. But, when it's all said and done, Edward's back on the train and Alphonse's back in his bed, missing his brother terribly. 

Alphonse wakes with nightmares often. The nights are always waiting for his cries to fill them. Then, when I sing him to sleep he mumbles about Ed. One night I sang long after Al was asleep, not able to do anything but let random and painful lyrics ring out. I fell upon one that brought back a memory. 

"Unconditional… Unconditionally…" 

Once Edward and I went alone on a trip. He grumbled and complained, fought and bit. Yet, when he cried in the night at the nightmares that pursued him, I sang to him. I sang that song while holding him close and petting his hair. His forehead relaxed and his whimpers ceased. It was the calmest he'd ever been around me. I wished Trisha could have been there, could have seen it. During that trip, he showed me what was what by making and selling crafts out of alchemy. 'Maybe now you'll take my alchemy seriously,' he said. My answer made him run away from me. 'I always have.' 

The memory is bittersweet. 

Now, it is the winter break and Edward has come home again. He has a letter with him for me.

It read: To whom it may concern. Edward Elric has done extraordinary well in his studies as an alchemist, achieving heights a man of his age should not even begin to comprehend. However, it has come to our attention that his family situation is causing him a surplus amount of grief. He is heard complaining about, quote "a witch of a babysitter, who is a hindrance to his alchemy" and "the useless witch who can't even pay for his fees on time". We here have found it oddly disturbing how negative young Mr Elric seems toward you, especially since you have yet to miss a payment on his fees. We have not reprimanded him for this behaviour as of yet in case there is a cause that those in his family would prefer to address. This as well as the mention of his brother Alphonse who has visited campus on occasion and also show proficiency in alchemy. If young Mr Alphonse would also prefer to join his brother in our school, we'd be happy to accommodate him.

It went on more about Edward's achievements, how he was faring and also how much Alphonse could gain by joining too. The key point being, that they could become state alchemists if they studied hard enough. 

"I know what you're thinking, witch." Edward snapped when I entered the kitchen and began to sit down with them for dinner.

"You do?"

"Yeah, I do. And it's not my fault. That stick in the mud teacher is nothing but bad meat." I realized that Edward was referring to the bad report the letter contained from one of his instructors. 'His attitude befitting of a child' they said and thus, in their opinion, he should be expelled. 

I had no quarrel with that. "It's fine, Edward. I don't expect you to get along with everyone."

Edward gulps down his water quickly at my answer. I proceed with, "In fact, I'm very proud that so few of your instructors have written about some issue with your age. I thought most of your classmates were at least 5 years your seniors?" 

My question spiked a line of excitement in Edward and he suddenly barrelled down a rant about all those he works with. Classmates, teachers, people in the town he's met and gotten closer to. It was great. Alphonse listened intently and Edward didn't stop for anything. He merged into talking about his projects and his fieldwork, his specialities, everything. The plates were empty before Edward calmed down enough to even realize how much he had been gushing. 

"So, yeah. I bet you didn't do anything nearly as cool." He concluded with as much snark as he could manage after all that excitement. 

Al quickly began his stories in reply. The garden, the meals he was learning, the stuff Winry was teaching him about automail. He went to the community hall every other week and we'd been working on organizing a communal feast. The boys were back. They ran out and over to Winry's, ignoring my presence in preference of each other's warmth. 

I never expected them to fare so well without each other. I figured nothing would be worth anything if the other half of the Elric duo wasn't there. My joy is founded in the realization that they have reached that golden state. Away just enough to value the aching, but not so much that distance becomes difference. They are still the unstoppable Alphonse and Edward Elric, only now with greater purpose. 

It was a couple of days before Edward was to leave again. We'd celebrated the holidays with fancy dinners and gatherings with the Rockbell's, gifts and songs. Edward had seemed to be in such high spirits. Except, now I find him in his mother's room, scowl downward at the letter clutched in his hands. The letter Trisha wrote to me wore stains and wrinkles like war scars and Edward's stare was another battle. 

"I still don't get it," Edward said abruptly. I stood in the doorway, shadows between us. "Why you?"

The pause was venomous, turning my stomach as I felt the stinging of his thought.

"If it weren't for you!" He shouted, rising swiftly to turn to me. Calming, he went on. "You're a snake. That's what you are, a snake that has poisoned Al and strangled me and you're better off skinned." 

The cold words stung. "But, despite my obvious hatred of you," his hair fell over his closed eyes, "you stay. You got me into this school, you took us to Central, you help out Al. Just give me one good reason a snake like you even bothers with us." 

At the look in his eyes, I felt the air grow heavy. "I can't. Not yet."

"What do you mean, not yet?" 

"I mean, I have a reason, a very important reason, but I can't tell you it yet. But I'll make a deal with you." Edward didn't turn away, despite looking sceptical. "If you promise me that you'll be the best brother to Al and son of Trisha Elric as you can until your 18th birthday, then I'll tell you."

"But that's nine years away!" Edward protested. 

"I know. But it's important. It will go by before you know it and there's very little you need to do to keep your side of the deal. Just follow those instructions," I point to the discarded letter, "and enjoy being Edward Elric."

He grumbled for a moment before sighing and conceding. "Fine."

He marches away and gets to the threshold of his room before I muster the confidence to say, "You know this is the last semester you have, right?" 

And while I wait for the enraged disapproval of his response, Edward glances at me before saying, "Ah, I'm pretty fed up with them anyway."


	9. Secret

"So, Edward was gone, then he was back. They left together, they came home. Before I knew it, they were growing up. Now, they're not just boys."

I pause, laughing softly under my breath. "In fact, I wouldn't be surprised if Edward started to work for you very soon." 

He sat up, brow knit and gloved hands woven together. 

"So, what you're saying is that you took over caring for the Elric brothers after their mother died, and while you were in Central all those years ago is when you sent that letter to me. But that still doesn't explain how you knew all the things you knew." 

Roy Mustang sat on the couch and the reality of it was exciting. Seeing the way time had shaped him and the new uniform was flattering on him. I stared and let the smile under my lips surface. 

"Well, I told you I had a reason for writing and that was it," I say as I glance at the picture of Ed and Al hanging on the wall. "And I already told you that you wouldn't believe me, even if I told you."

"I'm pretty sure I would since every prediction you gave me came true."

"That was until you started taking action, right?" I finish his thought and he nods solemnly. I huff. I never thought I'd have to explain myself. "That's because all my Intel comes from a timeline were Edward and Alphonse were left alone and discovered all the things I warned you about."

"What?" Roy still startled even though he seemed determined not to be.

"In the world I knew," I begin. "Edward and Alphonse's grief for their mother drives then to perform human transmutation. Alphonse loses his body, Edward his leg. And when Edward bargains again for Alphonse's soul he loses his arm too." The images flash in my mind and I grimace. "Edward gets two automail limbs, has to go through rehab and after that, they stop at nothing to get their bodies back. Equivalent exchange. They give up their childhood for a price they thoughtlessly paid. Ed becomes a state alchemist because of it. He works under you, actually. At about 14 years old he became the Fullmetal Alchemist. They go and discover a lot of things while searching for the Philosopher's Stone. And in the end, they die." 

Roy is staring silently now. Tears were leaking as the memories of what would have been come up. As I wipe them away, Roy pipes up. 

"You prevented the Elric brothers from performing human transmutation while simultaneously making sure that the plots they would have foiled were addressed. So, you write me a letter with all the Intel I would need to take down the homunculus, stop Tucker and seize control of the military."

"How's Hawkeye? You're still causing her trouble I presume." 

Roy huffed. It was a lot to process.

"I am happy to see you, Roy," I say, slipping into the kitchen with my back to him. "But, I thought I told you not to look for me." 

More importantly, I thought I'd made it impossible for him to find me. 

"You didn't make it easy, '-O'" he emphasised the initial I used. Oh, so that's how he did it.

"If you wanted to keep your identity a secret, why would you send a package every year to a family you've never met?"

"Well, doesn't Maes ask you to give his little angel a present every year too?"

"I suppose so but still, why risk it if it puts yourself at risk." 

"Because I couldn't be sure it worked."

"What worked? I followed your instructions. Maes' had nothing to do with it." 

"Of course they did. Maes is your man. The one person you trust, you don't think that whatever dangerous activities I warned you about weren't also a risk to Maes?" We had been having a nice conversation but my emotions were all over the map. I couldn't handle the eye contact anymore. "He died."

Roy stands over the kitchen table and takes in the news. Out of all the things I'd told him, this is what crushes him. I told him the abridged version of my time with the Elrics, sent him an unaddressed letter outlining plots of wars yet to be fought and even told him I was from another time and yet hearing his best friend could have died was what stunned him. 

After a long time, he finally sighs and raised his head. "Nina Tucker was adopted, her new family runs a flower shop." 

“That’s good. She was always such a sweet girl.”

We are silent for a long time. I gulp down the lump in my throat.

“I think it’s time you headed back to Central, Mustang. There’s nothing more for us to discuss and I’d prefer this stay between us.”

“What about the Elrics? Are you ever doing to tell them?” 

“Yes. When they’re ready and when I am.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The next chapter should be the end but it isn't written yet. Hopefully, I finish it in a timely fashion. But pressure from any readers would definitely speed up the process. I'm also up for suggestions about how you think it should end.


End file.
